High speed data communications and the devices that enable such communications have become ubiquitous in modern society. These devices make many users capable of maintaining nearly continuous connectivity to the Internet and other communication networks. Although these high speed data connections are available through telephone lines, cable modems or other such devices that have a physical wired connection, wireless connections have revolutionized our ability to stay connected without sacrificing mobility.
However, in spite of the familiarity that people have with remaining continuously connected to networks while on the ground, people generally understand that easy and/or cheap connectivity will tend to stop once an aircraft is boarded. Aviation platforms have still not become easily and cheaply connected to communication networks, at least for the passengers onboard. Attempts to stay connected in the air are typically costly and have bandwidth limitations or high latency problems. Moreover, passengers willing to deal with the expense and issues presented by aircraft communication capabilities are often limited to very specific communication modes that are supported by the rigid communication architecture provided on the aircraft.
The provision of wireless communications to receivers onboard aircraft in the context of an air-to-ground (ATG) communication system means that connectivity must be assured within a three dimensional environment instead of the typically two dimensional environment considered for conventional land based wireless communications. The addition of a third dimension (i.e., altitude) coupled with the fact that aircraft antennas would preferably have a relatively low profile to reduce drag means that conventional antennas are likely not optimal for use in ATG systems. Accordingly, it may be desirable to provide for improved antennas and other components to facilitate improved operation of such components within ATG systems.